The present invention relates to a device for displaying data during process sequences in machines which process printing material.
Machines which process printing material, such as printing presses or even folding machines, currently have an array of operating devices, using which the operator may intervene in the process sequences of a machine of this type and which also have the function of communicating data of the process sequence to the operator. The data that characterizes the process sequence of a printing press also includes the values for the ink zone setting on the inking units of the individual printing units of a printing press. For this purpose, it is necessary to display the ink zone opening of each inking unit and therefore of each printing ink used in the printing process, in order to thus give the operator the ability to change the ink zone setting and therefore the opening of the ink zones on the individual inking units.
Such an ink zone display is known from German Patent Application No. 100 06 164 A1 (hereby incorporated by reference herein, as is GB Patent Application No. 2 288 367), among other sources, in this case the ink zone display including individual light-emitting diodes which are positioned under a glass pane, the light-emitting diodes being activated in such a way that the number of illuminated diodes corresponds to the opening of the individual ink zones. Furthermore, it is known from this patent application that the light-emitting diodes may have different colors. In printing presses according to the related art, such an ink zone display is currently integrated into a support console for printing material in sheets, the ink zone display usually being attached underneath the sheet support, near the operator. This means that the operator must relate the ink zone values displayed to the printing material lying thereon in order to thus recognize a possible need for correction.
Such a device has the disadvantage that the values of the ink zone display are not assigned directly to the ink zones on the printing material. This has the result that the operator may make errors when assigning the ink zones to the values of the ink zone display.